Heart of My Guardian Angel
by Outta-Ak'sHead
Summary: “That’s the heart talking…More like the heart’s dying. No matter what you do, somehow the heart is involved and all it brings is pain” I softly whined as I felt more waters begin to fall. Oneshot L/E


**Hey guys. This is another Oneshot I made. This one is more deep and very different and interesting. It's from Leah's point of View right after Sam tells her about his imprint on Emily. Tell me what you think. XD This goes really well with the song Shattered by Trading Yesterday.**

* * *

All I had to do was to get away from there; just run and get away from the pain. The throbbing pain in my heart, the pain that felt like it would never go away, the pain that would torture me in every way possible. I was running, you could say running for my life but it felt like I was running away from my life; I felt like I had no life or a reason to have a life. Tears streamed down my face like rivers of misery as I ran out of the front door, and saw the view of the forest; I didn't know where I was heading but I didn't care. I wanted to get away.

"Leah! Please!" _his_ voice faded as I ran further away; _his_ voice strained in my head. I felt a sharp pain in my heart when _his_ voice echoed in my head; I felt like I was going to collapse but I continued to run. I abruptly brushed my tears with my shirt sleeve but that didn't stop the waters to fall; my vision started to blur but nothing would make me stop.

I finally entered the forest clearing, pushing past the tree branches; I felt the small pieces of twig, leaves and hummus pierce through my skin, but nothing compared to the pain that I felt inside. I knew that no one would come after me and that's what I wanted. I especially didn't want _him_ to come after me after all that's happened; I couldn't believe this happened to me. I didn't know how fast I was running or what was ahead of me, and the next thing I knew I tripped over a tree stump, which flung me over, making me fall on my stomach on the forest floor. I let out a weak groan, trying to push myself up but I gave up and fell to my stomach again; I was frustrated. Nothing was working with me. I pounded the ground as the tears started to stream down harder and onto the forest ground. Nothing mattered anymore; I didn't have the strength to yell, to fight back, to get up, to walk, or to even breathe. My heart felt like it was about to fall out and die in front of me; I started to pound my chest to stop the pain. I don't want to feel what my heart feels; I don't want to do anything with my heart, anymore.

Few moments of silence, and all that was heard was my silent sobs and my sobbing heart. I wish I could just stay here and decay away; away from here; away from _him_; away from life. The cold night's breeze ruffled the branches of the trees as well as caressing my long black hair; I shivered at the slight coldness it brought, but I felt so numb to care. Faintly, I heard footsteps coming closer towards me; _oh no, please let it not be him! Anything but him!_ I pleaded in my head; I just wanted this all to stop and end. The footsteps started to come closer and closer until it came to a stop, not far away from me. I didn't dare to look up; I shut my eyes and tightened my grasp on my knees, as the tears fell on my lap. I heard a very low yet soothing breathing, leaning towards me and the next thing I was felt, was a cold object get placed my head.

"You shouldn't be out here but yourself, Leah" a very different icy and calm voice suggested. I brought my head a bit up, away from my lap and saw someone's blue jeans kneeling, in front of me. I crunched my eyebrows and wondered if it was _him_; nah, it couldn't be. _He_ never wore proper jeans, always cut-offs. I slowly raised my head up to see the mystery being; my eyes widened when I saw the guy, kneeling in front of me.

He looked about 17-18 years old; his short bronze locks, dangled downwards, making a style of its own; he had topaz colored eyes, the most beautiful colored eyes ever that was leering at me; his thin lips were in a shade of light pink and were in a line; he had almost perfect features and they were break taking. I realized that it was his hand that was place on my head as I gazed his hand drop by his side; he was pretty pale but a very beautiful pale especially since the moonlight reflected on his skin, making him glow. He wore a blue shirt and a light blue coat; he wasn't from the reservation, clearly. But how could he have known my name?

"H-h-how do y-you…" I softly stammered as his topaz eyes bored into my eyes; his beauty was flawless. I felt his fingers slowly and softly caress my face and run down my cheek; the coldness felt so calming.

"You can't blame yourself for this, Leah. It's not your fault" he spoke again; his voice rang in my head like chimes. His hand then softly cupped my chin, making me slowly sit up on my knees; I was like a broken puppet and he was mending me. He slowly got to his feet, not breaking eye contact with me and then took hold my hands and gently brought me up onto my feet; if anyone else would have done this, I would have crumbled but somehow with him, it was an exception. He didn't let go of my hands; instead, he started to walk backwards, leading me somewhere. I didn't question him, I was too numb to care; my heart was still sobbing and banging against my chest.

"He never meant to hurt you, Leah. This is how life is" he spoke in his softly icy tone, still holding on my hands and leading me. Finally, I was able to understand what he was talking about; he was talking about the reason for my immense heartache. I didn't question how he knew this; I don't even think I cared.

"Why does life have to be so unfair?" I finally spoke, as the words scratched against the walls of my throat. His expression didn't change a lot but his eyes are filled with sympathy, not pity. I looked at a distance, but continued to follow his guide.

"Why does love have to be this way?" I asked again, choking a bit; a tear rolled down my eye. I then realized that we aren't walking anymore. Instead, we were at First Beach, by the shore as the moon's rays danced against the waves. I looked at my surrounding before I looked forward to see him, standing only 3 inches away from me. After all this time, I took a small breath in; he didn't seem be breathing either. He observed my face and then places his cold index finger, near my eyelid, the exact place where my pained tear rolled down and then puts his finger in his mouth. I watched him as he tastes my bitter sadness and then looked at my brown eyes again, boring into them.

"That's the heart talking…More like the heart's dying. No matter what you do, somehow the heart is involved and all it brings is pain" I softly whined as I felt more waters begin to fall.

"I disagree" his icy breath brushed against my face. "The heart is really important; that's where you know what's right and what's wrong. Otherwise, without it you're completely lost" his soothing voice, slowly made my tears to stop falling; I didn't glance up at him; I was too afraid to face the truth and pain caused by my heart, but I could feel his eyes on me. His long cold fingertips touched my weak and numb hand as he lifts it up to my chest. I closed my eyes, tightly as I heard my heart, beating and fighting to stay alive.

"As long as this heart beats, consider it something worth living for. There is a reason why you're gifted with such a wonderful organ" he whispered, still holding my hand against my chest; I kept my eyes tightened trying not to scream from the pain, that the heart caused me.

"It's hurts, deeply. If it weren't there, a lot of lives would have been saved" I whimpered, at the fact that I was just one of those unlucky souls who will die because of this heart ache.

"Being heartless, doesn't advantage anyone. All will be left is an empty void; nothing at all" he responded with a small sigh, leaning closer to me to catch a look at my face; but I just hid under my hair.

"How do you know?" I softly cried; I would do anything right now, to take my heart out and throw it into the sea. I felt his hand move upon my hand, as he gripped it and moved it away from my chest and place it on something else solid. As soon as my hand was placed, all I could feel was…nothing. Like an empty shell; an eerie feeling went through me. I have never felt so awkward and empty about anything before. I slowly looked up and to see his hand placed on my hand, which was against, not an object but his own chest; the exact area where his heart is, or should be. My alarmed eyes moved up to look at his saddened expression as everything started to fall into place in my head.

"Having a heart, would bring you pain but greater pleasure. Something that I lack" he pronounced sympathetically. A sudden rush of alarm runs into me; I knew who he was. He was one of _those _people. He was the reason that everything was going wrong; but somehow, I felt sad for him and comforted towards him.

"I'm sorry, Leah that I'm the reason for your state. But there are some things in this world that God can't even change" he explained as he stroked my hair and put it behind my ear. I should have been scared or angry but no, I was comforted, stable and sympathetic towards him. I just gazed at his trance bronze eyes.

"This is who I am. A mythical creature, an outcast, a monster" he said.

"You're not a monster" I replied to him, quietly. Even though he's one of _them_, he's no monster. He was so much more than that; he was better.

"That's what you'll say now but you can't deny what I'm able to do" he argued back, tenderly. I took a step closer to him, closing the space between us; something drew me to him. My fingertips traced his features as he closed his eyes; he was perfect looking.

"You were there when no one could help me; you're not a monster. And I don't know when this heart ache will stop though. I want it to stop soon" I choked, as a sudden heart pain hit me and I dropped my hand. He opened his eyes and looked at my pleading expression. He reached his hand out to my face, caressing my cheek before leaning into me. My eyes slowly fluttered close as I felt his cold lips touch mine; his cool breath trickled down my throat. Even though, his lips were slightly cold, it somehow was soft and molded with my lips. My hand went to the back of his head as his other hand held my neck, in a gentle grip. My heart rate started to race, but the pain lessened with every touch; I didn't want to let go.

He slowly pulled away from me, resting his forehead against mine. As soon as I got a release from his lips, I silently panted, feeling his cold forehead against my forehead along with his hand on my check. I closed my eyes, taking in the essence surrounding us.

"It will stop soon. Don't worry Leah, you'll find something worth living for; worth beating for" he said, gently as he retracted his forehead from mine but still slowly caressing my cheek. I looked at him with sadness flooding my eyes. I needed him, through this; this heart ache; this time. He brought his face against my cheek and lets out a small sigh; his breath tickled my cheek.

"Don't worry, we'll meet soon…" he whispered and slowly pulled away, removing his hand along. I looked at him as he slowly walked backwards, with a small crooked smile on his face. It felt like this all wasn't real for a minute; it felt like it was all a dream.

"Leah!" I heard someone called out my name; I snapped out of my thought and turned to see, Mom, Dad and Seth running towards me. I turned my body slowly towards them and I was tackled by my mom, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Leah! Oh thank god you're fine! Where have you been?" Mom asked with her eyes starting to water. I felt a similar sharp pain run through me and release a small trail of tears. Mom, held my shoulders looking at me, shocked while Seth and Dad looked at me, searching for an answer. I turned my gaze to Dad to give him the answer.

"S-S-S-Sa-Sam…S-Sa-Sam…" my lips started to tremble at _his_ name, as tears started to pour again. The look on Dad's face, told me that he knew what exactly happened. Dad moved Mom aside as I collapsed into his arms, crying.

"Oh Leah…I'm sorry, baby" he groaned. Mom laid her head against Dad's back while Seth patted my shoulder.

"Come on baby, let's go home" Dad announced; everyone nodded as Seth wrapped his arm around my shoulders, protectively and we headed the opposite direction of the beach. And then realization hit me; I instantly turned around to see nothing but the vast beach, and the waves crashing against shore.

"What is it, Lee?" Seth asked, following my gaze. I turned towards him and saw his concerned expression.

"N-Nothing…It's nothing" I quietly answered as we turned and continued to walk towards the direction of home. I gazed at the forest to the side of us and couldn't help to notice a small sparkle between the trees but I ignored it, thinking it was my imagination.

I placed my hand on my chest and felt my heart beat at the normal rate; I had no idea what happened. Somehow he had been able to slowly stop my heart ache, for now. He may have been one of _them_, he was able to pick me up when I fell; he was able to understand my pain; he was able to sympathize and understand, when I couldn't; he was able to bring me to life when I felt long dead. I didn't even know his name or where he was from, all I knew he was there and he kept me grounded; like my own _Guardian Angel_.

* * *

**Yay! This is done! It was really hard to write this and I don't feel like I did such a good job. I tried to use big words and be deep but it kind of failed a bit :P **

**It's quite confusing at times but I'm just trying to bring my point out I guess.**

**It's a lot different from others so I hope you like different. I hope you like this Edward/Human Leah [you could say] pairing. I thought it would be interesting if Edward would have been there when she went through her heartbreak over Sam.**

**Reviews are nice.**


End file.
